


Swingin' Into His Arms

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel How to Dance, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Swing Dancing, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: (title courtesy of leangreencastielmachine!)Dean decides to give Cas a lesson in swing dancing.





	Swingin' Into His Arms

“Dean, I really don’t understand the usefulness of this,” Cas said as Dean took his hand and helped him up from where he was comfortably melting into the couch. Sam watched with amusement in his eyes as Jack, like Cas, tried to figure out why the  _ hell _ Dean Winchester was offering Cas a dance.

“It’s not useful, Cas. It’s fun,” Sam laughed from the side. Cas still seemed a bit wary as Dean went through his phone, trying to find a good song to play. Eventually, he settled on a song with a grin.

  
“You know what swing dancing is?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“Is that what we’re going to be doing?” Cas inquired, trying to remember as much about swing as he could.   
  


“Unless you have anything else in mind,” Dean shrugged. Cas shook his head.

“I’ve seen it before. I have some level of knowledge,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand before resting one on his back. Dean grinned, resting his own free hand on Cas’ upper arm before pausing.

“You’re trying to tell me you’re going to dance in  _ two _ jackets?”   
  


“I don’t get hot.”

“Cas, still probably not the best idea. C’mon, max mobility!” Dean insisted. Cas gave in, shrugging his coats off as he fumbled with the sleeves of his button-up. He returned to the position with Dean once more as Cas looked down at their feet with furrowed brows. Dean quickly drew his attention as he started the song.

“Okay, just take a few steps forward. Kinda shuffle. I’m giving you the lead, so please don’t run me into Sam,” He said. Cas nodded, doing as instructed as Dean moved his feet back, clearly using a pattern. Cas caught on, doing the same and smiling a bit.

“You’re doing great,” Dean grinned as the music started to pick up, “Okay, we’re gonna start kicking to the beat. You kick left and forward with your left foot before just back. I’ll do the opposite with my right,” He said.

“I don’t want to kick you-” Cas attempted to say, but Dean shushed him. He started kicking, watching Cas do the same and smirking. Dean guided their intertwined hands to push and pull along with the rhythm, leaning every which way. Cas clearly had seen enough dancing himself to not be entirely clueless, even smiling as he danced with Dean. Jack watched with wonder, clearly impressed as Sam smirked at them.

“Wanna try a spin?” Dean asked, his voice a bit muffled by the music. Cas nodded, without instruction repositioning his grip on Dean’s hand before spinning and ducking back, kicking out with a grin. Dean smiled, going with it as they truly started to pick up. It seemed at that moment that Cas lost his reluctance, realizing that Dean wasn’t going to get hurt as he tried some of the advanced moves he’d only ever watched. 

For as high energy of a dance it was, Dean and Cas made the movements smooth and fluid, always catching each other with every minor stumble. Their movements were timed with the beat and each other, Cas making sure Dean didn’t run into anything, and Dean making sure that Cas stayed caught up with the tempo.

“Holy fuck, you’re a natural!” Dean beamed as they leaned back, staying upright solely by their grip on each other before pulling back in.

“I’m just full of surprises,” Cas replied with a grin as Dean playfully rolled his eyes in return. As the song went on, they kept dancing, losing themselves to the music. Sam smiled softly, seeing them both genuinely happy. It wasn’t often that anyone got a smile out of Dean Winchester that wasn’t from anything other than jokes or mentions of pie, but Cas had managed it. Cas himself looked happy too, cracking one of his rare smiles that easily lightened the mood.

Sam  _ really _ wanted to push them together so they could kiss.

Being a sensible adult, he refrained, looking over at Jack. Jack was smiling as he watched them, clearly trying to learn as much as possible. Their movements were natural, partly from skill but mostly from their compatibility with each other.

It was also the perfect excuse for them to have a round of eye sex.

Sam didn’t interrupt, given as they were too happy and that they were both kicking, and Sam did not intend on being the victim of a not-so-well placed foot. It wasn’t long before the song came to a close. Cas and Dean were close, their chests pressed together. Dean was panting and sweating a bit, but they were both grinning like idiots. Surprisingly, Sam actually was the adult in the situation as Jack spoke up.

“You two should kiss!” He chimed helpfully. Sam started to laugh at that as Dean went beet red, ducking his head. He was still smiling, and Cas was too. Sam really thought Dean was going to run off when Cas squeezed his hand and cupped Dean’s jaw, tilting his head up before leaning in and softly kissing him.

Sam was floored, to say the least. About 10 years of unresolved romantic and sexual tension fixed with a single goddamn dance. 

If Sam had any previous idea that was all it took, they’d already have tied the knot  _ years  _ prior.

When Cas pulled away, Dean stared at him in wide-eyed shock for a moment before beaming, pulling him in for a tight hug. Jack smiled, giving them a few moments.

“Dad?” He asked

“Yes?” Was the exact response from Dean, Cas, and Sam, all at the same time. Dean immediately started to laugh, and soon enough everyone was joining in. When the laughter had died down, Jack finally reattempted his request.

“Dean, could you teach me how to do that?” He asked. Dean grinned and nodded as Cas moved to sit on the couch next to Sam, staring at Dean lovingly. Dean worked on trying to teach Jack to dance as Sam smiled at Cas.

“How long have you loved him?” Sam questioned. Cas smiled softly, not at all diverting his gaze from Dean.

“As long as I’ve known him, Sam,” He responded quietly. Sam gently patted him on the shoulder with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry that my brother is a stubborn idiot,” Sam grinned, drawing a chuckle out of Cas.

“I’d say it’s my fault for falling for a ‘stubborn idiot,’” Cas said, using the air quotes and all. They both laughed as Sam nodded. He watched as Jack struggled to dance, but Dean reassured him and guided him.

“You’re both good dads,” Sam said, “When Dean’s not being an imbecile,” he added. Cas nodded in agreement, smiling as Jack nearly fell and Dean rushed to make sure his kid didn’t somehow die while dancing.

“You are too, Sam.”

“Thank you,” He replied. After a while, the song was over and Jack seemed very proud of himself as he went on to Sam and Cas about how much fun he had. Dean and Cas exchanged loving looks the entire time, grinning at Jack’s excitement. Soon after, Sam announced that he was heading to sleep, and Jack followed, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

“So…” Dean began. Cas stood up, edging closer to Dean.

“This… I didn’t really ask to kiss you. I- We don’t have to be anything you don’t want to be,” Cas said. Dean immediately shook his head.

“No! I mean- I want to be something! Like… a  _ thing _ thing.”

Cas smiled at the confession.

“I’d like that too,” He said softly. Dean nodded with a grin, his freckle-dusted cheeks a rosy pink. Cas slowly leaned in, kissing him soft and slow.

“I enjoyed dancing with you,” Cas stated. Dean nodded with a smile.

“Guess you’ll have to be my dancing buddy, huh?”

“I’d love to.”


End file.
